Want To Be With Her Again
by KaleyMartin
Summary: Quinn is a cheerio again. It's their senior year. Puck plans to get her back no matter what. Quinn also might want the same thing...
1. Cheerios Uniform

Quinn walked down the hallway of William McKinley High School. It was her first day of her senior year. She asked to rejoin the cheerios and Coach Sylvester let her join again. People were parting the halls again just like always. Quinn just walked with her hands on her hips and her head held high. She looked straight forward and then she turned her head to see a group of football player looking at her. She looked over at them and smiled.

All of a sudden she falls to the ground after hitting something, well, someone. They were really buff, and had a very strong build. She knew that by the way she felt their chest when she hit them. She looked over at the person who she had ran into. It was Puck.

"Looking good, Q." Puck said looking down at her cheerios uniform

"Thanks Puck." Quinn said smiling at him.

Puck helped her pick up some of her books she dropped when they ran into each other and handed them to her. He grabbed her hand and helped her off of the floor.

"Thanks." Quinn told Puck while staring up at him.

"You're welcome. Sorry about running into you." Puck replied.

"It was my fault, I was paying attention to where I was going." Quinn responded.

Puck just looked over at the group of football players that he knew Quinn was looking at when she was walking down the hall. Truth is, Puck was watching her from the side of the hall, but jumped in the center of the hall and walked toward her so they would cross paths and be able to talk. He remember last year when he didn't talk to her because she was in her love triangle with Finn and Sam. This year he knew one thing was for sure. He wanted to be with Quinn again. No matter how hard he had to try, he wanted to be the one who made her happy, the one she was excited to see, and the one to make her laugh everyday.

From looking at all the other guys in school, they all wanted to be with her too. Puck just laughed in his head. _You guys have no chance_ he thought to himself. _If any guys have a chance to be with her it would be him, Sam, and Finn_, he also thought.

"Puck!" Quinn exclaimed snapping Puck out of his day dream.

"Wh- What?" Puck asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit by me today at lunch. It is the first day after all." Quinn asked him smiling.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Puck replied as he watched Quinn nod and walk away.

He looked her up and down as she walked away. He loved to watch her walk.


	2. Lunch Time

Quinn was sitting in biology. It was her class right before her lunch break. She was so excited to sit with Puck at lunch. The truth was that she had missed him since sophmore year. She missed the feeling of being protected by him. When she was around him she always had a sense of protection. She was sitting in biology and was waiting for that bell to ring.

_BRIIIING! _

_Finally!_ she thought to herself. She grabbed her books and walked down the hallway to her locker. When she walked over to her locker, Puck was standing there with his letterman jacket on.

"Hey there." He said as she walked over and put in her combination.

"Hey." Quinn replied.

"You ready for lunch?" He asked

"Yes, I'm starving!" Quinn responded.

"Alright, lets go!" Puck spoke as he walked beside Quinn down the hall.

Quinn saw everyone staring at them, so did Puck. "_Why are they staring?"_ they both thought to themselves. They both just kept on walking still having people stare at them. Then, Quinn saw someone staring out of the corner of her eye, a jealous look. It was Sam. Puck caught the glare too from Sam. He put his arm on the back of Quinn's back when he saw Sam staring. Quinn looked over at Puck when she felt his hand on his back. That was what she missed. That feeling right there, that sense of protection when he touched her. She didn't tell him to move his hand either, she just smiled and kept walking.

They walked in the lunch room and they both got in the same line. Puck got a hamburger and Quinn got a salad.

"Why do girls always eat stuff like that?" Puck asked.

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"Like salads and stuff I like to call "not food"" Puck replied.

"We like to eat this because it is healthy. It doesn't make us fat." Quinn responded.

"Are you calling me fat because I don't eat salads?" Puck asked playfully.

Quinn laughed at his response.

"You know what I meant. It's better in football to be bigger and built, not in cheerleading." Quinn replied.

"True. I dig on skinny girls, not fat chicks." he whispered to her.

"I was one of those "fat chicks" before. I was a "fat chick" even before I was pregnant when I was Lucy." Quinn replied.

"True." He said.

They finished grabbing their food and sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria. They sat down and Quinn was about to sit down, but Puck didn't want her to sit there. Then Quinn realized why. She would have been sitting by Sam if she sat down.

"You also dated Lauren." Quinn told him.

"Also, true. Still not sure why I did that." Puck replied.

Puck and Quinn sat there at lunch and was talking to all the other glee kids. They all loved sitting together and they all feel like they haven't seen each other in forever.

"So Q how was your summer?" Sam asked her leaning over to see her face.

"It was great." Quinn responded and then ate some of her salad.

"Good to hear." Sam replied.

Then he flashed her his smile. Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes. "_Really dude?" _ ,Puck thought to himself. Quinn was getting up to go dump her tray when someone yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

All of a sudden, Quinn was some spaghetti noodles coming her way. Puck saw the noodles coming toward Quinn and he picked up his empty tray and blocked them from hitting her face. Quinn looked over at him.

"Thanks!" She yelled over the cacophony of sounds echoing in the lunch room.

"No problem!" Puck replied back yelling.

All of a sudden, some ketchup got squirted on the side of Puck's face. Then, you could tell he was angry. He handed Quinn his tray.

"Here! Hold this so you won't get hit!" Puck yelled.

"Okay!" Quinn responded.

Puck picked up the mustard from his table and then started squirting it and was hitting everyone. Especially the person he saw with the ketchup bottle in his hand, assuming he was the one that hit him. Then Puck looked over to his left to see Rachel getting hit with some noodles and some sause. Finn was trying his best to guard her.

"Dude, give Rachel you're tray!" Puck yelled to Finn.

Finn knocked all the stuff off of his tray and gave it to Rachel like Puck suggested.

"Thanks dude." Finn yelled responding to Puck and holding out his fist.

Puck hit his fist against his. Finn and him stood out there in the cafeteria fighting in the food fight. Quinn grabbed Puck's hand and dragged him over to the bathroom area. She knew it would be crowded, but she didn't care. None of the people over in the bathroom area had food, so she was happy about that.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me out there." Quinn told him.

"It was nothing. I knew you didn't want to mess up your uniform, hair, and make up." Puck replied.

Quinn looked up at him and stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks again." She said as she got back on her feet, smiled, and walked away.


	3. Practice

Quinn was at Cheerios practice and they were on a five minute break. She looked over at the football field. The first person who she saw was Puck. He was doing really great in practice and Coach Bieste thought so too. Finn was getting better and was throwing passes alot longer. Then there was Sam. Sitting on the bench because he was the back-up quarter back. Quinn felt bad for Sam sitting there by himself, so she went over to where he was sitting.

"Hey Sam." Quinn said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Q, what's up? Having fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually having alot of fun. It's just so good to be back." Quinn replied.

Sam nodded his head.

"I'm sure it is." Sam responded to her.

Puck looked over at the bench and saw Quinn and Sam talking and then he saw her laughing. It made him so jealous to see her that close to another guy. He wanted to be Sam right now.  
"Hey Coach, can I get some water?" Puck yelled.

"Yeah, all of you take five." Coach Bieste yelled as she blew the whistle.

Quinn stood up once she said that.

"Well, I better get going." Quinn said to Sam.

"Alright, bye Q." Sam replied.

Quinn was jogging, but then she got to Puck and she slowed down. She patted his chest and said "Have fun!" Then she ran over to the Cheerios who were all just getting back over there as well. All of the football players loved to watch the girls in those short skirts. They could basically see everything under them. They were all surprised that they let the girls wear something like that to school on an everyday basis, but they weren't complaining. Hot girls in short skirts, that was nothing to complain about. Especially when it came to Quinn.

Puck sat on the bench watching Quinn being lifted to the top of the pyramid. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful. He knew he liked her since the first time he saw her. Puck saw Sam out of the corner of his eye also staring at Quinn. To stop him for staring at her, Puck talked to Coach Bieste.

"Hey Coach, you want us to run play 5, but with Sam? He hasn't been able to practice and you never know when he might need to go in for Finn." Puck told her.

"Alright, Sam go practice!" Coach Bieste yelled.

Puck just smirked about how well that just worked out. Now Sam won't be staring at her. Puck ran the plays they were supposed to run during their practice, and then ran to locker room once practice was over to take a shower.

Quinn finished up her cheers for the day at practice. It felt so good to be a Cheerio again.

"Q come over here!" Sue yelled through her mega-phone.

"Yes, Coach Sylvester?" Quinn aked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to my head captain again." Sue replied.

"Really? Coach Sylvester, I'd love to!" Quinn responded.

Quinn walked to the girl's locker room, and was all smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" Santana asked.

"Coach Sylvester promoted me to head captain again!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Congrats." Santana replied with anger and disappointment.

Santana wanted to be head captain and everytime Quinn comes back she gets it, no matter what. It really made Santana angry inside and she hated it.

Quinn jumped into the shower in the locker room and once she finished she walked over to her car. On her way to the car, she saw Puck. He was surrounded by his football buddies and she looked over at him, he nodded his head upwards like all the guys did to give a, "What's up?" Quinn just smiled back in response and jumped into her car. _Why is he so adorable? _, Quinn thought to herself as she looked out of her rearview and saw him laughing with his friends. She pulled out of the student parking lot and was on her way home. She couldn't get him out of her mind all night long.


	4. I Never Told You

It was the second day of school and Quinn walked into the choir room. She sat down beside Artie and their was an empty seat beside her. Mr. Schue assigned them an assignment to sing a song about something they did over the summer or something they thought about over the summer. Quinn couldn't wait to sing her song. It was about her thinking about when Puck and her broke up their sophmore year. She thought about it all summer long.

"Alright, so does anybody have anything prepared today?" Mr. Schue asked the class.

Nobody responded so Quinn stood up.

"I actually have something." Quinn replied.

"Take it away Quinn." Mr. Schue said while backing away from the front of the room to the side.

Quinn started to sing the song "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat. She changed a few lyrics to fit Puck's description though.

_"I miss those hazel eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe"_

She looked at Puck while she sang the chorus

_"But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you."_

She saw a grin on Puck's face.

_"I see your hazel eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
It's like I'm not with me."_

_"But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No I never told you_  
_I just held it in_  
_And now I miss everything_  
_About you_  
_I can't believe I still want_  
_You_  
_After all the things we've_  
_Been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you."_

_"But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
Can't believe that I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you."_

Quinn stood there once she had finished singing. Then everyone began to clap. They'd look at her and then Puck. Quinn knew everyone knew she was singing it for Puck, but she didn't care. She just wanted to know what he thinks. Mr. Schue came up beside Quinn.

"I guess you're summer consisted of thinking about your past relationships?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"Yes. Yes it did." Quinn replied.

"Well, you did a great job Quinn!" Mr. Schue said as Quinn walked back to her seat.

Mr. Schue started to talk to the class about the assignment and Puck leaned forward since Quinn was sitting in front of him.

"Nice song. I liked the hazel eyes part." Puck whispered to her and then finished with a wink.

"Thanks, I'm just waiting to hear what you'll sing." Quinn whispered back to him.

_Oh crap!_ He thought to himself. _What am I going to sing to her? _Puck couldn't think of anything.

Artie appeared at the front of the room and began to sing his song about his summer. His song was "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars. Of course everyone knew that song, so everyone couldn't help but sing along with Artie. He was spinning around and doing all kinds of tricks in his wheelchair. Everyone had fun dancing around and singing together again after a long summer of sitting in their houses and doing nothing. This is where they all felt the most comfortable. The place where they knew they were safe, and they all knew they'd never be judged by the decisions they made. Glee club was their second home.


	5. Long Hot Summer

Puck sat in his science class. He hated sitting there listening to the old teacher talk about stupid science stuff. He sat there staring at the wall. He was so ready to sing his song in glee club today. He really hoped Quinn liked it and that it would win her over. Finally he heard the bell ring and he jumped out of his seat and was the first one out of the classroom. It was lunch time, so he was on his way to the parking lot to go out to eat when he saw Quinn leaving the school too.

"Hey Q, wait up." He yelled down the hall.

Quinn turned around and smiled when she saw Puck.

"Hey Puck." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Hey where you going?" Puck asked.

"I was going to go and get something good to eat. What about you?" Quinn responded.

"Same as you. Hey you want to maybe go get something together? I'll drive." Puck said pulling his keys out of his pocket and holding them in front of her.

"Sounds good to me." Quinn said with a smile.

They walked out of the school and they found Puck's truck.

"Where to?" Puck asked.

"Breadstix?" Quinn replied.

"Sounds good to me." Puck said as he put the keys in and put the car in drive.

They talked the whole way to the resturant and laughed alot.

"I'm really happy I decided to come with you." Quinn told him.

"Me too." Puck responded as they sat down.

They ordered their food and it was almost about 20 minutes before they got their food. They finished their food quickly, left the waitress her tip, and paid for their bill. They got back in Puck's truck. They were in a hurry to get back to school so they wouldn't be late to glee club. That was one of their favorite parts of the day and they didn't want to be late.

"I had really fun at lunch today." Quinn said as Puck parked the car and she looked over at him.

Puck looked over at her and replied, "I did too."

They stared at each other for almost a minute, then Puck couldn't help it and leaned towards her and kissed her lips. She pulled back after about a minute. She bit her lip like she always did. Puck loved watching her do that. He loved when she did that.

"We better get going." Puck said to Quinn as he got out of the truck and helped her out once he got to the other side. They walked together to the choir room, but didn't hold hands or anything. They sat down beside each other and Mr. Schue began talking.

"So, Quinn and Artie have already sang their solos. Does anyone have one for us today?" He asked.

"I do." Puck said as he got up and grabbed his guitar.

"Over the summer, I was thinking about a girl. I couldn't get her off my mind and all I wanted to do was spend it with her."

Then Puck began to sing "Long Hot Summer" by Keith Ubran. He only changed one word in the song to fit the description for Quinn.

_"I can't sleep  
Ain't no sleep a'coming  
I'm just lying here thinking 'bout you  
I'm in deep  
Falling deep into the picture in my mind of everything we're gonna do_

Over at the lake and down by the river  
You can feel it start to rise  
Wanna jump in my car, go wherever you are  
'Cause I need you by my side."

All of a sudden Puck saw Quinn's whole face turn into a huge smile.

_"It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together  
With your feet up on the dashboard now  
Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound  
And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out  
When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down."_

_"I wanna see your white skin shimmer in the sun for the first time  
I try to be the one who knows just what to do to you to get me that smile  
One chance of meeting, you were walking by me on the street and I said hi  
And that was the beginning of my heart spinnin' like these wheels in my head tonight."_

_"It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together  
With your feet up on the dashboard now  
Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound  
And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out  
When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down."_

"The only place that I wanna be is where you are  
'Cause anymore than a heartbeat away is just too far."

"It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together  
All I really want is more than this moment right now  
And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out  
And when you hold my hand and I look into your eyes  
I swear it looks like you're waiting for the sun to go down, the sun to go down."

"I swear it's like you're waiting for the sun to go down  
Waiting on the sun to go down  
Hey, yeah  
Oh, I'm loving thinking 'bout you  
I cant sleep, I'm just lying here thinkin' 'bout you."

Puck finished strumming his last chord on the guitar and the walked over and put the guitar on the stand.

"Great job Puck! You chose a great song!" Mr. Schue spoke.

Puck nodded his head at Mr. Schue and then leaned to his left.

"Did you like it?" Puck asked Quinn.

"I loved it."_  
_


	6. Want To Come Over?

**A/N: Flashback is in italics for this chapter , oh and thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! It means the world to me! :)**

Puck looked at Quinn talking to Sam in the hallway. It was obvious that Sam still had feelings for Quinn that he never got over or was trying to find again. Quinn was the type to when she was being flirted with she'd flirt back. Puck knew that, but it really made him mad because Sam knew that he wanted Quinn back. He remembered talking to him and Finn about it the other day in the locker room.

**Puck, Finn, and Sam were all sitting in the tubs in the locker room after practice on the first day back to relax and then the topic of who all the guys were interested in this year came up.**

**"Hey dude, who do you have your eye on this year?" Finn asked looking at Puck.**

**"Quinn, definetly Quinn." Puck replied.**

**"Haven't you always had your eye on her?" Finn questioned.**

**"Duh, have you seen her?" Puck responded.**

**Finn just laughed at Puck's comment. He knew what he meant though. Quinn was one of the prettiest girls at McKinley, if not the prettiest.**

**"What about you dude? Who are you checking out?" Puck asked.**

**"Rachel. Like always." Finn replied.**

**"Of course, should have known." Puck responded sinking deeper into the tub.**

**"What about you Evans?" Puck asked.**

**"I'm not sure." He responded.**

**Puck just nodded his head and sunk back into his bath. Then he thought to himself, **_**Evans totally has his eyes on someone. All of us guys always do. I wonder what he's up to.**_** Puck looked over at Sam who was deeper into his tub and had his eyes closed half grinning. **

"Puck." Quinn said shaking his arm.

"What," Puck replied looking down and then seeing Quinn, "oh hey Q."

"You've been really out of it lately," she paused looking up at him, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind." He replied.

"Oh okay." She said smiling at him and then she started to walk away.

Puck grabbed her arm and stood in front of her.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house? My little sister has been asking about you and she says she has missed you. So what do you say?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'd love to, " She excitedly said smiling at him still feeling his hand on her arm, "how does tonight sound?"

"Sounds great to me and I'm sure it will sound wonderful to her too." Puck told her.

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight." She replied with a smile and then walked away.

Sam saw Puck grinning at her as she walked away. Then he caught up with Quinn in the hall.

"Hey Quinn, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and maybe watch a movie." Sam asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam, but I'm going over to Puck's house." she replied.

"Oh. Alright. Um.. cool." He responded trying to play it off.

"Sorry again." she told him as she walked off.

_This is going to be harder than I thought it was, _Sam thought to himself. _She obviously wants Puck back almost as much as he wants her. Maybe I should just leave her alone.._ Sam thought to himself thinking about how Quinn looked at Puck when they were just having their conversation. It truely looked like two people who were in love..


	7. Puck's House

Quinn walked out to her red Volkswagon beetle and put her backpack in the passenger seat. She drove home and looked in her closet. She wasn't sure if she should change clothes to go to Puck's house or not. She decided not to, so she stayed in her Cheerios uniform. Quinn went downstairs and she grabbed an apple to snack on while she waited for the time to pass to go to Puck's tonight. Then her phone vibrated.

_What time are you going to come over? -Puck_

_What time do you want me to come over? -Q_

_You can come over anytime you want :) -Puck_

_Do you mind if I come now? It's really boring over here.. -Q_

_No, come on over. -Puck_

_Alright, on my way! :) -Q_

Quinn grabbed her cheerios jacket just incase she got cold. She got in her car and then she drove to Puck's house. On the way there, "Papa Don't Preach" came on the radio. Quinn smiled at the song. She thought about the time Puck and her were babysitting Terry Schuester's sister's kids and they sang that song. She had so much fun that night with him. Except for him sexting Santana. Even if the kids were wild, Puck helped her with them and did his best. Before she knew it, she was pulling into his drive way. She got out of her car and skipped up to the front door.

"Finally!" Puck said jokingly

"What are you talking about I got here in like 15 minutes," Quinn replied., "so where is your sister?"

"She is still gone, she started this afterschool program where her and her friends stay after school and finish their homework together. It's so they can get their work done and my mom can pick her up since the program ends when mom gets off work. It's so she doesn't have to ride the bus." Puck told her.

"Oh that's pretty cool! I know I'd hate to ride the bus." Quinn responded.

"What are you talking about? You ride the bus to all of our away games." Puck replied.

"You know what I mean. I atleast have my friends to sit with on the way to games. I didn't have any friends in elementary school, so I would've hated riding the bus." Quinn spoke.

Puck watched her come in his house and sit down on the couch. He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"So Q, what do you want to do until my sister gets here?" Puck asked her.

"I'm not sure," Quinn said as she looked over at him, "oh I forgot to say thank you for singing that song to me in glee club."

"How do you know it was for you?" Puck jokingly replied.

"I kind of thought it since you looked at me the whole time." Quinn spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, that might have been a give-a-way." Puck said with a grin while looking down.

Quinn leaned over and put her hand on his leg. She looked right into his eyes.

"I loved it. It felt like there was nobody else in the room." She replied with a grin.

Puck looked in her eyes and then looked at the rest of her face. He leaned in and kissed her. She didn't pull away. She grabbed on to his shirt and then he pushed her backwards and he was on top of her. He kissed her more and then started to move down her jawline and down to her neck. It sent shivers down her back. She didn't want to go any farther than this, but she didn't want to tell him to stop kissing her. It just felt right. They made out because Quinn told him she didn't want to do anything else. He of course knew she didn't want to go all the way. The make out session ended when they heard Puck's mom's car pull in the drive way.

Puck and Quinn sat beside each other on the couch and then Puck's little sister came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Quinn!" She exclaimed as she ran over to hug Quinn.

"Hey there," Quinn said excitedly as she hugged the little girl, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard you missed me, so I came to see you!" Quinn told her with a smile.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yes!" Quinn replied.

Puck watched Quinn talk to his little sister. He loved how great Quinn was with kids. It makes him think about how their life would be life if they would have kept Beth. He just smiled as he watched them both smile and then he watched them go upstairs.

"This is my room." she said to Quinn.

"Wow, I love it." Quinn replied as she walked farther into the pink and white polka dotted room. She looked on the bedside table and saw a picture of Puck, his little sister, and her. It was a picture from when Quinn was staying with them when she got kicked out. Quinn picked up the picture and looked at it more closely. It was a picture when all three of them where watching a movie and they decided to take a picture. They all had one hand on Quinn's swollen baby belly and were all looking up at the camera. Quinn sat the picture back down on the table.

"That's my favorite picture in the world." Puck's sister told Quinn.

"Really?," Quinn asked, "I really like it too."

Quinn was looking around the room and then she felt his sister hug her tightly.

"I've missed you Quinn."

"I've missed you too," Quinn said with a sad grin, "I will have to come over to see you more."

"Would you?" She asked.

"Of course I would!" Quinn replied with a huge grin.

The girls both walked downstairs to find Puck still sitting on the couch.

"What do you two ladies want to do?" Puck asked them as they walked in.

"Let's watch a movie." Quinn said looking down at the girl.

"Yeah, let's watch a movie!" she replied thinking about Quinn and her seeing the picture in her room.

"Alright, a movie it is then," Puck spoke, "you two find us a movie and I'll fix us some popcorn."

Puck walked into the kitchen and then girls tried to find the movie that they watched the night they took the picture. Then they found it. They walked into the living room and Quinn put it in the DVD player. Puck finished popping the popcorn sat down on the couch. Quinn was sitting in the middle with Puck to her left and his sister to her right.

"What did you guys pick to watch?" Puck questioned them.

They both looked at each other, smiled, and then replied to his question in unison, "_The Lion King._"

"Can we take a picture?" Puck's sister asked.

"Sure." Puck replied and he got out his phone.

They took a picture and then they all looked at it. It looked exactly the same as the one they took almost 2 years ago. Except for different clothes, and they looked older. They even had their hands around Quinn's stomach. Quinn just smiled as she cuddled up to Puck and his sister sat there and they all watched _The Lion King_ together.


	8. Over

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! If anybody has a name suggestion for Puck's little sister, PM it to me! I'd really like for her to have a name! :)**

"I had a great time tonight." Quinn said to Puck as she was walking out the door.

"I did too," Puck replied to her, "we'll have to do it again soon."

"Definetly." Quinn responded with a grin.

Then Puck's little sister came up to Quinn and gave her a big hug.

"Bye Quinn! See you soon!" She said as he looked up at Quinn.

"Bye sweetheart," Quinn spoke as she looked down at her, " you definetly will be seeing me soon."

His sister smiled and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"She loves you." Puck told Quinn.

"I love her too. She's such a sweetie." Quinn replied.

Puck smiled and watched as Quinn told him goodbye and was getting into her car. He was about to sit down on the couch when he saw Quinn's jacket. He grabbed it and was running out to give it to her, and collided with her, but he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Nice save." Quinn said smiling at him.

"Thanks," Puck replied and then held her jacket out to her, "here you go."

"Thank you, that's what I was coming to get." she responded.

Quinn then kissed his cheek, "Thanks for catching me. We really need to stop running into each other."

"At least I caught you this time!" He said with a smirk.

Quinn nodded her head and replied, "Very true."

"Goodnight Q!" Puck yelled to her as she got in her car and he was on his porch.

Quinn smiled and waved as she backed out of his driveway.

~Next day~

Puck walked into Glee club talking to Santana. They were laughing about the fight that happened at lunch.

"It was such an awful fight!" Puck laughed.

"I know!" Santana agreed.

The two of them had been really good friends since probably middle school. They talked about alot of things together. Mostly just school stuff. Puck hadn't really talked to her in a long time. He sat down inbetween Santana and Quinn. He leaned over to talk to Quinn.

"Who do you think is singing today?" Puck asked her.

"I'm not sure, I think someone said Sam had something." Quinn spoke in a whisper.

_Great, _Puck thought to himself, _I wonder what lover boy has to sing about. Probably my girl! Considering that's all he seems to be concerned about now-a-days._

Sam stood up in front of the choir room.

"This song is for someone I was thinking about all summer long."

Sam started to sing Blake Shelton's song "Over"

_"If I could I would dare _

_Feed your dreams and starve your fears _

_If I could_

_Light the world_

_We could sit and watch it burn_

_We could fall asleep inside the glow"_

Sam looked over at Quinn and started to smile.

_"So tell me what I gotta do to win you over_

_You'll never have to wonder if you need another_

_You'll never have to wonder if I understand_

_And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out_

_Ohhhhhh"_

_"If I could_

_Take you in_

_Feeling you deep beneath my skin_

_Then I could _

_Slip away_

_With you as the poison in my veins_

_But I don't wanna fall asleep alone_

_And wake up knowing that I died without the one"  
_

_"So tell me what I gotta do to win you over_

_You'll never have to wonder if you need another_

_You'll never have to wonder if I understand_

_And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out_

_Ohhhhhhh"  
_

_"So tell me what I gotta do to win you over_

_You'll never have to wonder if you need another_

_You'll never have to wonder if I understand_

_And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out_

_Ohhhhh"  
_

_"If I could_

_I would dare_

_Feed your dreams and starve your fears"_

Once Sam stopped singing everyone clapped for him, like they did after everyone's performances.

"Great job Sam!" Mr. Schue said as he patted Sam on the back. Sam went to sit down.

_Thank god there is isn't a seat anywhere near Quinn where her can sit down. _Puck thought to himself.

"You all are choosing love songs. You guys must have been really thinking about some people over the summer." Mr. Schue said to them all.

"I have a song Mr. Schue!" Finn said as he raised his hand

"Alright, give it to us Finn."

Finn stood up and he started to sing "Summertime" by New Kids on the Block. He had listened to that song alot over the summer. All of the guys were up and were singing with Finn after the chorus was first sang. Then the girls got up and where dancing with the guys. Quinn was dancing with Puck. Quinn couldn't stop smiling as Puck was singing the song to her. In the back of his mind he was still so mad at Sam for trying to take Quinn.

The bell rang for classes to change.

"See you all tomorrow, tomorrow, we start preparing for sectionals!" Mr. Schue said excitedly.

Sam asked Quinn to meet him in the hall. She of course said she would, to be nice.

"Hey Q, did you like my song?" Sam asked.

"It was sweet." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Thanks, you know it was for you right?" He questioned.

"I thought so, since you smiled at me." She responded.

Puck was watching Sam stand over there and talk to Quinn for about 10 minutes and was trying to flirt with her. Puck finally got tried of it. He pushed through the crowd of the hall and walked over to Sam. He grabbed his shirt and shoved him up against the locker.

"Dude what is wrong with you?" Sam exclaimed as he was trying to escape Puck's hold on him.

"What do you mean what's wrong you know exactly what's wrong!" Puck yelled and put his face in Sam's.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sam yelled back.

Puck threw him on the ground and then started to punch him. Sam got up and then he started to throw some punches back at Puck. Quinn was watching it all from the side.

"Stop it!" She yelled but they kept fighting.

"STOP!" She yelled even louder, but still no stopping them.

Quinn stepped in the middle of them, but when she did Sam's fist hit her in the eye and she fell down to the ground holding her eye.


	9. You Don't Get It

Puck looked at Sam and gave him the "death glare" then he got on the ground to check on Quinn.

"Oh my god, Quinn are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Does she look okay? You hit her as hard as you could. You had all of your force coming out of your fist!" Puck exclaimed.

Puck took Quinn's hand and slowly pulled her up to where she was in a sitting position.

"Let me look at your eye." he spoke with concern in his voice.

"I don't want everyone to see it." Quinn replied.

"Alright, come on let's go. We'll take you to the choir room." Puck told her as he helped her up.

Sam tried to follow them because he felt bad about what he did.

"Dude, don't even." Puck said with an edge in his voice.

Sam stopped in the hallway and sat outside by his locker. The hallway was empty and he was sitting there alone.

"Alright, let me see it now." Puck said.

She slowly lowered her hand to reveal her heavily colored black eye.

"Does it look alright?" She asked quickly after she lowered her hand.

"By alright do you mean swelling and really black? If so, then yes it looks alright." Puck replied trying to add alittle humor to the event.

Quinn giggled alittle, but then she stopped because it hurt her face to smile or laugh.

"I'm going to go get you some ice. Stay right here!" Puck told her as he walked out of the choir room.

Sam saw Puck come out and started walking behind him.

"Dude, what was all of that about? Why did you start all of that?" Sam questioned him.

"Don't act like your stupid, dude! I said I had my eye on Q and what do you do? You go and try to take her! Don't act like you didn't hear me or something either because everyone in glee club knew I sang my summer song about her!" Puck exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Puck look, I'm sorry." Sam said

"Sorry isn't going to help Quinn's eye now is it?" Puck snapped back as he walked faster to the nurses office leaving Sam standing where he was.

Puck got to ice from the nurse and was walking back in the choir room. Sam was standing the hallway with his arms folded over his chest. Puck went up to him and punched him as hard as he could in the eye.

"That's for punching Quinn!" Puck said angrily as he walked away from him over to the choir room.

When he walked in he saw Mr. Schue standing with Quinn looking at her eye.

"Here you go." Puck sweetly spoke as he handed her the bag with ice.

"Thank you so much." she replied.

"Puck can I talk to you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Um, yeah, sure Mr. Schue." He replied.

"Puck what was that fight all about? I thought you and Sam were best friends." Mr. Schue whispered to him.

"I thought we were too. The fight was about how I had my eye on Quinn this year when all of us guys were in the locker room. Sam was sitting right next to me and heard me say that. Now he is trying to flirt with her and trying to be with her. That's totally against guy code, don't you agree Mr. Schue?" Puck questioned.

"I'd kind of have to agree. He did know that you like Quinn, but that didn't give you a right to punch him Puck." Mr. Schue said trying to get it through Puck's head.

"Mr. Schue, I know you're trying to help me and all. And you're trying to tell me that fighting doesn't solve problems, but you don't get it," Puck responded with a slightly angry tone and then added in his normal tone but in a whisper, "I'm still _in_ love with Quinn."


	10. Friday?

"This really hurts." Quinn told Puck as she held the ice to her eye as she was walking out of the school.

"I'm sure it does. I hit him in the eye after I went to get you ice." Puck replied.

"Puck, it was an accident." Quinn said.

"I don't care, he still hit you." Puck responded.

Quinn just looked down and was walking over to her car.

"Where are you going?" Puck questioned her.

"To my car." Quinn spoke as she pointed to her car.

"No, you're not. You can't drive with a swollen eye. Come on get in my truck." Puck told her as he motioned her to come over to his truck. She walked over and Puck helped her into his truck. He put her stuff in the backseat and he jumped into the driver's seat.

"Puck can I ask you something?" Quinn questioned him.

"Sure, go for it." Puck replied.

"Why did you get into a fight with Sam?" she asked.

"I did it because of something we were talking about the first day of school. In the locker room after football practice." Puck responded.

"And that was?" Quinn asked confused.

"Finn asked who we liked, well his exact words were "who do you have your eyes on", but either way you get the point." Puck explained.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with you punching Sam?" Quinn questioned him.

"I said I liked you and then he goes and tries to still you away."

They sat there in silence for about a minute and Quinn just smiled.

"I like you too Puck," Quinn told him as she looked over at him, "you know that. I don't like Sam. I liked him in junior year. They only person I've ever really had a strong connection with is you. That's never truely gone away."

A half grin appeared on Puck's face.

"Really?" He asked.

Quinn nodded her head, "Really." she assured him.

They pulled up into Quinn's empty driveway.

"Well, it looks like my mom's not home yet. Thanks Puck for driving me here." She said as they both walked up to her door.

"You're welcome."

Quinn walked inside and was about to close the door behind her when Puck put his foot in front of the door to where it wouldn't close.

"Hey Quinn." a nervous Puck said slowly.

"Yeah?" Quinn questioned.

"You want to go out on a date with me? Let's say Friday night?" He asked her.

Quinn smiled while looking down and blushing, "Sure, but are you sure you want to go out in public with a girl that has a black eye?"

"I'd go anywhere with you. Anytime. Anyway you look. You could wear sweats in the nicest resturant in town and I wouldn't care." Puck told her looking down at her with his hand stroking her cheek.

Quinn stood on her tip toes and kissed him gentley.

"Thank you," she said with a grin on her face, "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"See you then." Puck said as he walked away.

Quinn slid down the door to the floor and then she screamed excitedly. She was so excited to go on a date with Puck. She had been waiting for this since junior year. She quickly stood up and looked out the window. He had just pulled out of her driveway and she watched him go down the street. She sat down on the couch, turned on the t.v and smiled all night long.


	11. Friends?

**A/N: Thank you all soo much for loving this story so much! I love hearing all of your opinions and I love hearing what you all like and don't like! :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so! I love you all!**

It was Thursday and this morning Quinn woke up in one of the best moods. Her eye was still really black though so she wasn't really happy about that. She grabbed her cheerios uniform and zipped up the back on her skirt and put on her top. She walked into her bathroom and put her hair up into a high ponytail and she curled her hair. She put her makeup on and she dabbed it on her eye. Everytime she would barely touch it, it would hurt so badly. She fianlly sucked it up and she finished putting it on. It was barely noticeable when she got done. Quinn came out of the bathroom and grabbed her cheer shoes and she tied them up.

"Hey mom!" Quinn happily spoke as she grabbed an apple out of their fruit basket.

"Hey Quinnie, you're in a really good mood this morning."

"Yeah, I am," Quinn agreed with her mom, "well I better get going. Love you mom!"

"Love you too!" Judy Fabray yelled out as she watched Quinn walked out the door.

Quinn got into her car and pulled in the student parking lot. Quinn walked into the school hallway. She was walking down the hallway and she saw Puck surrounded by a bunch of Cheerios. Quinn walked over to join them. Quinn stood right behind the group of girls but was right behind the girl in front of Puck who was flirting with him. Quinn looked at Puck and smiled at him.

"Hey Puck." Quinn said flirtatiously.

All the girls looked back at Quinn and then all looked at each other. They all walked away.

"Woah, what just happened," Puck asked Quinn when all the girls walked away, "that was crazy. It's like you sent them a mental message saying go away."

Quinn looked at Puck and laughed, "They know that we have something going on."

Puck smiled. He liked the sound of that. Puck was talking to Quinn about what she wanted to do on their date on Friday. Then he saw Sam walking over to them. He gave Sam a look, he was still completely angry at him.

"I'm not over here to flirt with Quinn, Puck." Sam told Puck since he saw the look Puck was giving him.

"I just wanted to say that I am extremely sorry for hitting you in the eye. I feel really bad about it." Sam said as he looked at Quinn.

"It's okay. Thank you for apologizing." Quinn replied while faintly smiling at him since it still hurt to smile.

Then Sam turned to Puck.

"Dude, I'm really sorry I was out of line." Sam said looking at Puck apologetically.

"Yeah, you were," Puck responded while putting his arm around Quinn, "you knew how I felt dude, why didn't you just say you had feelings for her too?"

"Because I thought you'd beat the crap out of me then." Sam replied.

Puck smirked, "You're right. I probably would have."

Sam laughed at Puck's comment.

"Can we be friends again, bro?" Sam asked sticking out his fist hoping Puck would hit if back.

Puck nodded his head and half grinned. He hit Sam's fist.

"Sure. As long as you don't try to steal my girl, Evans."

"She's all yours." Sam replied smiling

Puck and Quinn walked away together and Sam walked the opposite way. Sam still couldn't help that he liked Quinn, but he was not going to break apart Puck and Quinn. Truth was, he thought they were pretty perfect together. Quinn would always mean something to Sam, but he didn't want to get in a fight with Puck again. He really didn't want to get in a fist fight with Puck again.

Puck walked Quinn to her class. He kissed her, hugged her, and then she smiled as big as she could and then she walked into the class. Puck had free period, so he went out to his car. He pulled out his phone. He didn't have anything better to do. He began looking through the pictures he had. Then he got to a picture of Beth and Quinn at the hospital. He stopped and looked at it. Quinn was looking down at Beth and smiling. Beth had a little baby grin on her face. He clicked his options button and clicked save as Lock Screen. Then he locked his phone and click it again. He looked at the picture as he slide his finger across the bottom to unlock it. Then he found the picture of the whole glee club, except Rachel, surrounding Puck, Quinn, and Beth on the bed. They were all still in their outfits from regionals. He set that photo as his wallpaper on his screen. He could look at those pictures forever.


	12. Our first

Puck was walking to glee club when Santana walked up to him.

"Saw your fight the other day." she said while looking up at him.

"Oh yeah?" Puck replied with a smile.

"Yeah, nice job Puckerman." Santana repsonded laughing.

"Thanks." Puck told her while he smirked.

"You really got him good after he punched Q." Santana asured him.

"Yeah, that really made me angry." he replied.

"Of course it did, you're in love with the girl."

"How did you know that?"

"It's obvious Puckerman." Santana told him as she patted him on the back.

"Is it really?"

"Yep!" Santana spoke as they walked through the choir room door.

Mr. Schue was standing in front of the room waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Alright, now that we have Santana and Puck we can get started. Today we start talking about our setlist for sectionals," Mr. Schue told the glee club and then added, "any suggestions?"

"Well what's the theme for competition?" Artie asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. The theme for sectionals is songs from Disney Movies!" Mr. Schue said with some enthusiam hoping the kids would be happy about it.

"Really? They couldn't think of anything better?" Santana questioned.

"What are we, 6?" Puck asked.

"Really!" Finn agreed with Puck.

"You guys, you can do a great job at this! This will be easy compared to some of the things we have to think of." Mr. Schue said trying to bring a bright side to the situation.

"Mr. Schue does have a point here. Come on fellow glee clubbers! We can do this!" Rachel spoke like a leader.

"Thank you Rachel," Mr. Schue responded, "alright, so any ideas?"

"How about A Whole New World from Aladdin?" Quinn suggested.

"Great song Quinn!" Mr. Schue replied as he walked over and wrote it down on the board.

"How about God Help The Outcasts from The Hunchback of Notre Dame?" Artie also suggested.

"Perfect!" Mr. Schue responded with a smile and added on the setlist.

"Alright you guys we need two more!"

"How about When You Wish Upon A Star from Pinocchio?" Finn suggested.

"Great you guys, one more!" Mr. Schuester said excitedly since the kids were actually having ideas.

"How about ?" Brittany suggested.

"I like that idea! Its fun and upbeat." Mr. Schue replied to her suggestion and wrote it on the board with the others.

"We now have our setlist for sectionals!" Mr. Schue announced to the glee club with excitement.

Everyone started smiling.

"Alright, so of course Finn and me will be singing a Whole New World-" Rachel started to say before she was cut off by Mr. Schue.

"Actually Rachel, I was thinking about letting someone else sing that song." Mr. Schue told her.

"What?" Rachel angrily questioned.

"I was actually considering letting Quinn and Puck sing that song together. If they want to." He told her.

Rachel sat in her chair and had her arms folded over her chest. Finn was sitting beside her trying to calm her down.

Quinn looked over at Puck and smiled and Puck smiled back.

"We'd love to." Quinn told Mr. Schue.

"Alright, we have our soloists for A Whole New World." Mr. Schue told the class.

Quinn leaned back in her chair and Puck put his arm around her.

"This is going to be our first duet." Puck told Quinn looking down at her.

"I know." Quinn spoke with a big smile not even caring that her eye was hurting. She was so excited she was going to get to sing with Puck at sectionals.


	13. Oh Really?

Glee club ended and everyone was congratulating Quinn and Puck on their duet. The first thing Rachel did was run up to Mr. Schue and Quinn and Puck could hear exactly what she was saying.

"Mr. Schuester I just don't think this is fair!" Rachel told him.

"Why Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Because Finn and me always get the duet songs at competitions."

"Well I think it's time for a change again like last year. Rachel nothing you say is going to make me change my mind. Quinn and Puck are doing the duet and that's final."

"Fine, but when we lose sectionals, you'll know the reason why.

Quinn started to get angry when she heard how much Rachel thought that Puck and Quinn couldn't get the glee club a victory. Quinn let go of Puck's hand and walked furiously toward Rachel. Puck quickly followed. Quinn came up behind Rachel in the hallway and grabbed her arm and spun her around to where she was facing her.

"What was all that about," Quinn angrily asked, "do you not think that Puck and me are good enough to help our glee club win? We might not have been classically trained or have taken singing lesson since we could talk since we aren't as crazy as you are about becoming a broadway star, but I happen to know that Puck and me are pretty good singers."

"You two just don't have the training. Puck is more rock and you're more of a slow song girl. The two voices just won't blend well." Rachel told her.

"Oh really? Well we'll see when we start practicing for sectionals. You'll probably change your mind once you hear us singing together. The only reason you're angry is because Rachel Berry isn't the one in the spotlight again."

"That's not true!"

"It is! You get mad when other people win something. You get angry when other people take something that you automatically think is yours. You are not the only one in glee who can sing. I mean Mercedes can sing her heart out and she doesn't even get her own song. We are a team Rachel and there is no I in team." Quinn told her as she walked off.

Puck followed Quinn.

"Okay babe, I'm totally turned on right now. That was so hot."

Quinn just laughed.

"Wow really. She is just such an annoying person." Quinn told him.

"I know. She totally over reacted."

"She always does when something doesn't go her way."

"I totally thought you were going to slap her." Puck told Quinn.

"I've had enough slapping and hitting." Quinn replied pointing to her eye.

"Yeah. How is it?" He asked concerned.

"Alright, it's better."

"Good."

Puck and Quinn walked together to lunch and sat down with the rest of glee club. Rachel sat at the opposite end as Quinn, but when they looked at each other, Rachel would give Quinn an angry look and Quinn would give it back. Puck kept talking to Mike and then he would look at Finn. Finn was totally fine with them getting the duet. He was actually happy for them. Nobody had heard them sing together before and he was actually pretty excited about it. He could actually relax alittle in the background instead of having to walk all properly and stuff in the front.

Lunch was boring yet normal. When you looked around the cafeteria, there were extra faculty standing at each corner because of the food fight the other day. They didn't want to have another one. If one did break out the faculty could see who started it and tell Principal Figgins and get them expelled.

"Dude I feel like all of these teachers are staring at me." Puck told Mike looking around the cafeteria at the teachers.

"They kind of are." Mike replied.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"How am I supposed to know. They probably think you're the one who started the food fight since you are known as the badboy." Mike told him.

Puck sat there and looked around at the teachers. They all looked away when he would look at them. He started to think to himself, _I wonder if they do all think I did it. Did Principal Figgins give them all special orders to watch every move I make? I feel like the FBI is watching me._

"Want to come dump your tray with me?" Quinn asked him.

"Yeah sure." Puck said getting up from the table.

"Quinn, are all the teachers are looking at me?" Puck asked her.

Quinn looked around the room and saw all but one looking at him.

"Yes, well except for the one who is looking at Santana and Brittany, why?"

"Because I think they think I'm the one who started the food fight."

"Why would they think that?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure. Mike said because I'm known as a badboy."

"Well that is true." Quinn replied.

They both cleared their trays and they put them up to where the cafeteria staff could wash them off. Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and he walked back to the table. He helped her back into her seat and everyone sat there laughing together.


	14. Ice Cream

~Friday evening~

~Quinn~

Quinn got dressed in one of her favorite yellow dresses and put on a white cardigan over it. She grabbed her lace up wedges and put them on. She was so excited to finally be going on another date with Puck. She went into the bathroom and fixed her hair. She put on her makeup and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Done." she whispered to herself and then walked out of her bathroom, and went downstairs.

~Puck~

Puck looked in his closet and found a black button up shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He put them on. He grabbed his converse from the bottom of the closet and laced them up and went into the bathroom. He made sure his mohawk looked alright and then he put on his cologne. He put on some more deoderant and then looked at himself in the mirror.

"Done" he said to himself and then he walked into the living room and then out the front door.

Puck got into his truck and he was on his way to Quinn's house. After about 15 minutes he finally pulled up in her driveway. Puck got out of his truck and then he jogged up to her front door. He hit the doorbell and stood there waiting. Finally, someone answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray."

"Hello Noah, are you here for Quinn?"

"Um yes ma'am" Puck said trying to be respectful to her.

"Quinn!" Judy exclaimed looking back toward the stairs.

Quinn came down the stairs quickly and she looked at her mom.

"Thanks mom."

Judy walked away and then it was just Quinn and Puck.

"Ready?" Puck asked.

"Yes!" Quinn replied excitedly.

Puck and Quinn walked over to his truck and then he opened the door for her and helped her in. Puck jogged over to his side of the truck and got in.

"So what do you want to do?" Puck asked.

"Well since it's still light outside how about we go to the park and get some ice cream." Quinn suggested.

"Sounds great," Puck replied, "the park it is."

Puck pulled out of the driveway and drove to the park. They pulled up and parked. They both got out and met at the back of the truck. Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and they started walking around the park. They found the ice cream stand and they stood in line for some ice cream. Puck got rocky road and Quinn got rainbow sherbert. They started eating their ice cream and kept walking around the park.

They found a swing/ bench to sit on together. They sat down and cuddled up together while they ate their ice cream.

"I'm really glad this is finally happening again." Puck said while looking at her.

"Me too." she replied and looked at him.

Quinn and Puck both leaned in and kissed each other. It wasn't short and sweet, but long and full of passion. The pulled back and both started grinning. They got off of the bench and started walking down the pathway. In front of them was the little kids playground with swings and a big jungle gym. Puck stopped right where we was and Quinn was ahead of him. She realized he wasn't beside her and looked back at him.

"Puck?" Quinn asked in a quesitoning voice.

Puck was looking straight ahead at the kids play area. Then one word came out of his mouth.

"Beth."


	15. Beth & Shelby

Quinn walked back to where Puck was and looked at him.

"What?"

"It's Beth, on that swing. Shelby is pushing her."

Quinn looked at the kid's play area and saw the most adorable little girl with blonde curly hair. Quinn smiled.

"It is her."

Puck and Quinn hadn't seen Beth except for on the Christmas cards they both recieved last Christmas with Shelby and Beth on them.

"Should we go see her?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure. Might as well go over there and ask Shelby if we can see her. I mean she told us she wanted us to be apart of Beth's life when she adopted her." Puck replied.

Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and then they both slowly walked over to the kid's area. They walked up to the fenced area and opened the gate. They could hear Beth giggling as she was being pushed in the swing. Shelby was pushing Beth from the front, so her back was to Puck and Quinn.

"Shelby?" Quinn said cautiously trying not to alarm her.

Shelby turned around and looked at them.

"Puck, Quinn! How are you?" she said as she hugged them both.

"We're great." they said while holding hands.

Shelby grabbed Beth out of the swing.

"Well as you two know, this is Beth." Shelby said showing her to them.

"Wow, she's perfect." Puck spoke while looking into his daughter's eye.

"I know." Shelby replied while smiling.

"One of you want to hold her?" Shelby asked while looking at them.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to." Quinn replied.

"I don't mind. Here ya go." Shelby told Quinn as she handed Beth to Quinn and smiled.

Quinn looked at her little girl. She was perfect. She had the perfect face, nose, mouth, and eyes.

"Hi Beth. You are so beautiful." Quinn said while bouncing her.

"She looks just like you Quinn." Puck told her.

"I agree." Shelby replied while looking at them both.

"Shelby, could you take a picture of us?" Puck asked.

"Of course." Shelby replied knowing this was something that meant alot to them both.

Puck handed Shelby his phone and walked over to Beth and Quinn. He put his arm around them both and leaned in where his face was touching Beth's face. Shelby took the picture and handed Puck his phone. He looked at the picture. It was the most beautiful picture he ever saw. He was next to the two most beautiful girls he has ever seen and they were both his in some way. Quinn handed Beth back to Shelby because Shelby had Beth's sippie cup.

"Thank you for letting me hold her." Quinn said to Shelby.

"Your welcome, you are her real mother after all. If it weren't for you and Noah then I wouldn't even have her." Shelby replied while smiling.

Quinn and Puck smiled at Shelby.

"Well I guess we'll leave you two alone, it was great seeing you two have a great night." Puck said.

"Actually, wait just a second, I have a meeting on Monday night from 6 to 9 and I was wondering if you two might want to babysit her while I'm gone." Shelby spoke while holding Beth.

"We'd love to!" Quinn and Puck replied while smiling.

"Good, I'll see you both Monday night!" Shelby told them.

"See you then! Bye Shelby. Bye Beth!" Puck said while waving and walking away with Quinn who was also waving.

They exited the kid's park and were walking back to Puck's truck.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy we went over there!" Quinn told Puck excitedly!

"Me too." Puck replied.

Quinn slowed down and then walked got behind Puck. She jumped on his back to where he was carrying her.

"Monday is going to be amazing." She said in his ear.

"I know." he replied.

Quinn kissed Puck's cheek.

"I'm really happy I had a baby with you."

"I'm happy I had a baby with you too Q." He said while turning his head and kissed Quinn's lips.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! :)**


	16. I'm Really Proud of You

Puck drove Quinn home and walked her up to her door.

"I had an amazing time with you tonight." Quinn told him.

"I did too." Puck replied with a smile.

Quinn smiled at Puck.

"Oh how is your eye?" Puck asked thinking about how much it might be hurting her.

"It's okay. It isn't as painful to smile anymore." Quinn responded.

"Good."

"So, I'll see you?" Quinn questioned.

"Tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"Sure, sounds great." Quinn replied.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up here alright?" Puck replied.

"Alright." Quinn responded.

Puck leaned down and kissed Quinn.

"See ya tomorrow." Puck spoke after he kissed her.

"Okay." Quinn replied looking up at him.

Quinn watched Puck walk to his truck and he pulled out of the driveway. Quinn waved at him as he drove away. He waved back and then he was gone.

"I love him." Quinn whipsered to herself while she walked back in the house.

"How did it go with your boyfriend?"

Quinn turned around and saw her big sister Frannie.

"Frannie!" Quinn exclaimed as she went over and hugged her sister, "what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come and visit. I got here while you were gone on your date." she replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Quinn replied while they both sat down on the couch.

"It's okay. So who is he?" Frannie asked curiously.

"Puck." Quinn spoke with a smile thinking about him.

"The guy that got you pregnant?" Frannie asked.

"Yeah that's him." Quinn responded.

Frannie never really liked how Quinn got pregnant in sophmore year, but she was always supportive of Quinn no matter what her decisions were.

"Has he tried anything on you since then?" Frannie asked.

"No, nothing along the lines of what you're thinking." Quinn replied.

"Good, I still haven't met this "Puck" guy." Frannie told Quinn.

"Well, you can tomorrow when he picks me up for our date."

"Sounds great! I think I have a right to know who he is."

"You do have the right." Quinn smiled.

Frannie and Quinn sat on the couch almost all night talking about all these random topics and what has been going on since Frannie has been in college and is about to graduate college. She graduates at the end of this year.

"I'm really proud of the person you've become Quinnie."

"Thank you Frannie."

Frannie leaned over and hugged her baby sister who wasn't a baby anymore and thought of all the times they spent together as kids.


	17. The Greatest Thing That Happened to Me

Quinn woke up the next morning and walk downstairs in her pajamas.

"Good morning darling." Judy told Quinn.

"Good morning mom. Good morning Frannie." Quinn responded.

"Good morning little sis. How did you sleep?" Frannie said as she side hugged her sister.

"I actually slept pretty good." Quinn replied as she grabbed a piece of bacon off of the plate on the island in the kitchen.

"So what time is Puck coming?" Frannie asked.

"I'm not sure let me check." Quinn replied.

She walked upstairs and grabbed her phone. She then called Puck.

_RING, RING, RING_

Puck looked at his phone and saw Quinn calling.

"Hey babe." He answered

"Hey, um what time are you planning on coming today?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure, what time do you want me to come?" Puck questioned.

"How about we go out for lunch?" Quinn replied.

"Sounds great," Puck responded and then there was a knock at the door, "hey babe, I'll see ya soon alright. I gotta go."

"Alright, see ya soon." Quinn spoke and she hung up.

Puck hung up and then he walked over to his door. He opened the door and then he saw a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked his dad.

"I came to see you and your mom." He replied as he tried to walk in the house.

Puck had one hand on the door and he stuck the other one on the wall to where is dad couldn't walk in.

"She isn't here and I don't want to see you. So leave." Puck said slamming the door in his dad's face and locking it. Then he sat back down on the couch. Puck turned on the t.v and then he got up and looked out the window, his dad was getting into his truck and was leaving.

"Thank god." Puck whispered to himself as he watched his "dad" pull out of the driveway.

Puck took a nap while watching some t.v. He woke up and looked at the clock on his phone it said it was 10:30. He got up and went to his room. He put on a blue jean button-up shirt and he put on some of his jeans. He put on his usual converse shoes and then he walked out of the front door. He got into the truck and drove to Quinn's. He saw an unusual car in the driveway and he didn't know who it was. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey babe." Quinn said as she kissed Puck.

"Hey, who's car?"

"Mine!" Frannie said hearing Puck's questions from inside the living room.

Puck looked over to see Quinn's sister. Quinn moved out of the doorway to where Puck could walk in.

"Puck, this is my big sister Frannie. Frannie this is Puck." Quinn told them.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Puck said to Frannie while shaking her hand.

"You too. I've heard alot about you." Frannie replied letting go of Puck's hand.

"Hopefully good things." Puck replied with a smirk.

"Yeah they have been. Well excpet about two years ago when you got Quinn pregnant, but that's the only bad thing." Frannie said reminding Puck about Beth.

" To you that might be a bad thing, but for me that was probably the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."


	18. Headlights

Quinn smiled at what Puck told Frannie.

"Glad to know you think that much about my sister." Frannie replied to Puck.

"You have no idea how much a care about Quinn." Puck told Frannie.

Frannie just smiled. She could tell that Puck really liked Quinn because of the way he looked at her and the way he would either put his arm around her or have his hand on her waist.

"Frannie would you like to come eat lunch with us?" Puck asked.

"I would, but I told one of my old friends I'd eat with her. Thank you for inviting me though."

"It's no problem." Puck spoke with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Puck asked Quinn while looking down at her.

"Yep." Quinn said as she took Puck's hand and they started to walk out.

"See you later Frannie!" Quinn exclaimed looking back at her.

"Alright, bye you two."

Quinn and Puck got into his truck and then they drove to Breadstix to get some lunch.

"I wonder why everyone goes to Breadstix to eat. I mean there are other resturants to eat at." Puck told Quinn.

"Well, Breadstix is the best resturant and they have unlimited breadsticks." Quinn replied.

"True, I do love their unlimited breadsticks."

Quinn laughed at Puck's comment she sat in the passenger seat and watched the scenery go by as Puck was driving down the rode. They finally arrived at Breadstix. They got out of Puck's car and then he opened the door for Quinn. They walked in and sat down in a booth.

"So are you excited your sister is visiting?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in years. We only skype every once in a while which is like once a year." Quinn told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's been really busy with college."

"That's too bad that you don't get to talk to her. I know how close you two are."

"Yeah."

They were sitting there eating their breadsticks and then their spaghetti came. They ate their food and then paid for their meal. They walked out and got back in Puck's truck. Puck pulled out of the parking lot and then he was on his way to Quinn's house. He was driving on his side of the road and then there was a pair of headlights coming straight toward his truck at Quinn and him.


	19. It's Not Your Fault

The car was going too fast for Puck to try and swirve it, so he stuck his arm over Quinn's stomach to make her stay in place so she wouldn't get hurt. They both had their seatbelts on, but he still didn't want anything to happen to her. Quinn screamed the whole time and then the two cars collided. When the cars hit, Puck had his eyes tightly shut and so did Quinn. As soon as they collided Puck and Quinn went forward. Quinn not as much as Puck since he had his arm over her. Puck and Quinn both opened their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked concerned looking at Quinn and taking her face in his hands.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm alright."

Puck kissed Quinn.

"I'm so sorry." Puck told her.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because if I would have swerved this wouldn't have happened."

"Puck, it's not your fault. It's their's." Quinn spoke and pointed to the car in front of them.

Puck got out of his truck and started to walk over to the car.

"Quinn call 911 and tell them what happened." Puck told her.

Quinn nodded her head and then she pulled out her phone and called 911. Puck walked over to the car. There was no way you could fix the damage. Considering it hit is huge truck, there was probably a slim chance on fixing it with minor damage. He walked over and opened the door. There was a man behind the wheel. He looked dead, but Puck didn't touch him. He looked at the man's chest to see if it looked like he was breathing, but the man's chest wasn't moving. Quinn hung up the phone and walked over to Puck.

"They said they are on their way."

"Alright." Puck replied while he put his arm around Quinn and then kissed her head.

"I don't think he's alive." Puck told Quinn.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I looked at him and tried to see if his chest was moving and it wasn't."

"Oh my gosh."

Puck and Quinn sat there for probably 10 minutes. Finally the police arrived and asked them everything that happened. They took the man's body out of the car and said he was dead upon impact. Puck and Quinn were able to leave after being checked by the medical staff.

Puck helped Quinn into the truck and then got into his truck.

"That was really scary." Quinn told Puck.

"Yeah it was."

"Now we get to go to my house and tell me mom and sister about it."

"Yeah, that should be great." Puck replied.

"Yeah."


	20. They Won't Kill You!

Puck drove to Quinn's house and they got out of the truck.

"I'm afraid to go in there." Puck told her.

"What?"

"They might kill me for getting into a car crash especially with you in the car."

"It wasn't your fault, so they won't kill you."

"If you say so." Puck replied as he walked up to the door.

"Mom, Frannie?" Quinn yelled as Puck and her walked into the door.

"Hey Quinnie, we're in here." Judy yelled.

They were in the family room, so Puck and Quinn walked in there and sat down on one of the couches.

"Ms. Fabray, I need to tell you something." Puck said as he looked over at Judy.

"Yes? Noah what is it?" Judy asked.

"Well, Quinn and me were on our way here and then we got hit by another car. They were on our side of the road. I tried to do something about it, but it was too late to do anything. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Judy looked at Puck and then at Quinn.

"Well thank you for telling me about it. I appreciate that you told me instead of trying to hide it. Also, it's fine as long as you and Quinn are okay. I know you would never do anything that would cause my daughter any harm. I'm sure you tried everything you could to keep her safe. It's not your fault, it's their's. They were the one of the wrong side of the road." Judy told me.

"I really did try." Puck replied.

"Noah, it's okay." Judy said as she grinned at Puck.

Puck was assured that Judy was truely okay with the situation. Puck leaned over toward Quinn.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be." Puck whispered to Quinn.

"I knew it would be easy because like I told you it wasn't your fault." Quinn whispered as she looked at him.

"I know."

After about an hour, Puck got up and looked at Judy and Frannie.

"Well, I need to get going. Mom asked me if I could babysit tonight, so." Puck replied while looking at the girls.

"Alright, well we've had fun talking to you." Frannie said as she hugged Puck goodbye.

Judy also gave Puck a small hug and then Quinn walked him to the door.

"They both really like you." she told him as they were standing at his truck.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"My mom has even warmed up to you."

"Yeah, which is a shocker after I got you pregnant." Puck replied.

"Yeah it kind of is. Frannie seems to really like you too."

"Yeah, she's nice. So how much longer is she visiting for?"

"I'm not sure, she hasn't really told us."

"Oh well, I'll see you later babe." Puck said as he kissed Quinn and got in his truck.

"Love you!" Puck told her while he put his head out the window.

"I love you too!" Quinn replied with a smile.

"Have fun with your mom and sister." Puck spoke with his head still out of the window.

"Have fun with your little sister and tell her I said hi!" Quinn responded

"I will." Puck said while finally pulling out of the driveway and driving home.


	21. That Smile

~**Monday~**

Quinn drove to school and pulled into her parking space. She got out of her car and started walking into the school. Puck came up behind her and grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"You scared me!" Quinn said playfully hitting his arm.

"I'm sorry." Puck said with a smirk and then kissed her.

He put his arm around her and they walked into the school.

"I'm so excited to go and watch Beth tonight." Quinn told Puck as she looked up at him.

"Me too. It's going to be awesome." Puck replied.

Puck dropped Quinn off at her classroom and then went to his class. They met up at lunch and ate together. Then they both went to glee club after lunch.

"Alright you guys, I have looked over our 4 songs we're singing for Sectionals and I've been putting them in order. So here is the order: Puck and Quinn will start us off with A Whole New World, then we will sing When You Wish Upon A Star, then God Help the Outcasts, and then lastly our upbeat crowd pleaser Life is A Highway. Sound good to everyone?" Mr. Schue spoke.

All the kids nodded their heads and then Mr. Schue brought Mike and Brittany to the front of the room since they have been choreographing the number a little bit and they all started learning the dance steps to Life Is A Highway. It was going to be the most difficult one to perform because it was the fastest. They spent the whole class period practicing the dance moves together with their partners. All the couples were partnered up, so Puck and Quinn got to dance together. Quinn loved when she was partnered with Puck because he could easily pick her up when they had lifts and he was a really good dance partner.

The bell rang and then Puck walked Quinn out to her car.

"So I'll see you in a few hours at Shelby's house?" Quinn asked him leaning up against her car.

"Yep, I'll meet you there at like 5:30. Alright?"

"Sounds great!" Quinn replied.

"I love you." Quinn said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"I love you too babe. See ya in a few hours."

"Alright!" Quinn replied excitedly and then got into her car.

Quinn put all of her books in the passenger seat and then she pulled out of the parking lot. Puck was right behind her and then they were on their way to their houses.

Quinn sat in the living room finishing her homework and was hoping the time would pass by quickly so she would finally be able to leave and go to Shelby's apartment.

Puck didn't have any homework, so he we in the kitchen and found some chips and he took he bag and then sat on the couch and turned the t.v on.

"Hey Noah, how was school today?" his mom asked him.

"It was alright."

"How is Quinn doing?"

"She's good."

"How is her eye? I remember you telling me about it almost a week ago."

"It's back to normal. She says it doesn't hurt anymore so that's a plus. It's not black anymore so it's all good." Puck replied looking at his mom.

"Good. So are you excited to get to actually babysit Beth?"

"Absolutely. It's so hard seeing her with Shelby, and knowing she is _my_ daughter."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure Quinn feels the same way." His mom said sitting down beside him and grinning at him.

"Yeah. She's beyond trilled to be able to babysit. You should just see the look on her face. She looks the same as she did when she was pregnant. She has that same smile. It's like Beth brings out that smile and she is the only one who is able to bring out that smile." Puck told his mom.

She smiled at Puck and then she looked at her watch.

"Well you better get going, it's about 5:10 now." his mom said looking at him.

"Yeah, I better. See you later mom." Puck said getting off the couch and walking towards the door.

"Bye Noah!"

Puck got in his truck and pulled out of his driveway.

Quinn put her books back in her bag and then she walked towards the door. She grabbed her jacket and she went outside and got into her car. She pulled out of the driveway and was on her way to Shelby's apartment.


	22. Hey Pretty Girl

Puck pulled up in Shelby's apartment's parking lot and parked his car. As soon as he got out he saw Quinn's car pulling into the spot beside his.

"Hey babe." Puck said as he walked over to her car and kissed her once she got out of the car.

"Hey, ready?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Definetly." Puck replied and grabbed Quinn's hand and walked up to Shelby's apartment.

Quinn knocked on the door and Shelby opened the door.

"Hey you two, come on in." Shelby told them while moving out of the way so they could enter.

"So are you ready to go to your meeting?" Quinn asked Shelby.

"Yep. As soon as you two knocked on the door I finished getting ready. Um a few things, Beth needs to be in her crib by 8:45 or 8:50, she is usually asleep by 9:00. I'll probably be home at about 9:30. Emergency contacts are all on the refridgerator, and if you need anything just text me. Alright?"

"Alright, we got it." Puck told her.

"Alright, I better get going. See you two later." Shelby said as she looked at them.

"See you later baby girl. I love you." Shelby said as she leaned down and kissed Beth who was in her playpen.

"Bye, bye!" Shelby said waving at Beth as she was walking out of the door and then looked at Puck and Quinn and smiled, "bye you two!"

Puck watched as Shelby closed the door and then he looked at Quinn. Quinn was bent over the playpen looking at Beth.

"Hey Beth!" Quinn said smiling and talking in a "baby voice".

Puck smiled at then he saw Beth looking up at him and she smiled at him.

"Hey pretty girl." Puck spoke walking closer to Beth in her playpen.

He stood right in front of it and then Beth reached her arms out to him because she wanted him to pick her up.

He scooped her up and then he put her on his side. Then he looked at Quinn.

"So do you want to get her dinner ready?" Puck asked Quinn.

"Yeah, I'll go fix it. Will you come and help me?" She asked.

"If you need help I will. I might not be much help, but I can try." Puck replied with a smirk.

Quinn just shook her head and laughed.

Quinn walked into Shelby's kitchen in the apartment and still had a clear view of Puck and Beth. Puck was holding Beth high in the air and was spinning around in circles. All you could hear was the giggling laugh coming from Beth. Puck couldn't stop smiling. He never wanted that grin on Beth's face and that giggle to stop. He just kept spinning around, then stopped, and then would repeat it over and over again.

"Alright, I fixed her sippie cup up with juice and I chopped up some apples and bananas."

Puck walked to the kitchen and put Beth in her high chair. Quinn brought the plastic bowl full of peeled and chopped apples and the bananas over and put it on the high chair.

"Nice going Q!" Puck told her after he looked at the bowl.

"Thank you!" Quinn said looking at him.

Quinn grabbed the sippie cup that she sat on the island and she placed it beside the bowl.

"There ya go Bethy."

Beth looked at the food and then picked up the apples and started to eat them. She grabbed one of the bananas and kept eating the them and drinking her juice.

"She must have been hungry." Quinn said leaning into Puck.

"Yeah." Puck replied putting his arm around Quinn.

Puck and Quinn looked around Shelby's house and made themselves a sandwich since the only thing they could find was stuff to make a sandwich. Quinn ate her sandwich much more slowly than Puck did. Puck ate his sandwich quickly then made himself another one because he was so hungry. Beth finished eating about the same time Quinn did so Quinn picked up Beth and then she put in in the floor with her toys. She sat down on the couch and watched Beth play with her toys. Puck finished eating his sandwich and then walked over to the couch and then he sat down beside Quinn. Quinn, Puck and Beth all played together and they listened to some music together. Beth would shake her body from left to right when the music was on like she was dancing. They played with toys and listened to the music for about an hour, and then Quinn looked at the clock it was 8:35.

"We better be getting her to bed." Quinn told Puck as she looked at Beth and then him.

"Yeah we probably should."

Quinn picked her up and then put her in the crib. She laid her down, but then Beth just sat back up. Beth was wide awake. Puck tried bouncing her, and that didn't work, Quinn tried rocking her in the rocking chair, and that didn't work. Puck looked over at Quinn sitting in the chair with Beth.

"I'll be right back!" Puck told her when he had an idea and was about to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked him.

"I'll be right back, I promise!" Puck replied.

Puck went through the living room and grabbed his keys. He went down the stairs and then went to his truck. He opened the back door and grabbed his guitar case out of the back.


	23. You're A Genuis

Puck walked back up to Shelby's apartment and put his guitar case on the couch and opened it. He walked into the nursery and Quinn was still sitting in the rocking chair trying to get Beth to sleep.

"You are a genuis." Quinn said to Puck when she saw his guitar.

"Thank you, finally someone thinks so!" Puck replied and grabbed the chair and sat down in it.

"So are you doing the singing?" Puck asked.

"I think we should both sing." Quinn replied.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

Quinn put Beth in her crib and laid her down and then sat beside Puck. She told him what song she wanted to sing. Then Quinn started singing "Hello Beautiful".

"Hello, beautiful, how's it going?

I hear, it's wonderful

In California

I've been missin' you, it's true"

Puck then joined in and sang with her.

"But tonight, I'm gonna fly

Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could go across the world

And see everything and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes."

Beth's eyelids started getting heavy and she would close them up she would fight her sleep to watch Quinn and Puck sing.

Puck sang the next verse by himself.

"Hello, beautiful, it's been a long time

Since my phone's rung

And you've been on that line

I've been missing you, it's true."

Then, Quinn and Puck finished the song perfectly harmonizing together.

"But tonight, I'm gonna fly

Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly, oh, yeah

'Cause I could go across the world

And see everything and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes."

Puck finished strumming his last chord and then looked ar Quinn who was smiling at him. He leaned over and kissed her. Then, they both looked over at Beth who was asleep. She was curled up in a ball and had a slight grin on her face. Puck and Quinn quietly got up and went into the living room. Puck put his guitar back into his case and then looked at Quinn.

"The guitar always works."

"I know, I'm so happy you brought it." Quinn replied while she sat down on the couch next to him.

Puck put his arm around Quinn and kissed her head.

"I just realized that I have a football game this Friday." Puck said while looking at Quinn.

"How did you _just _realize that?" Quinn asked confused.

"Well because Coach Beiste has been gone for like a week because of "personal reasons" and we haven't practiced." Puck replied.

"Oh, I wonder what's wrong with her. I hope she's okay." Quinn said concerned.

"I'm sure she's okay. I mean she is Coach Bieste."

"True. She's pretty tough."

They both sat on the couch and turned on Shelby's T.V. and found a show to watch while they waited on Shelby to get home. Finally, Shelby walked in the door.

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm alittle late."

"You're fine." Quinn told her.

"So did she go to sleep on time?" Shelby asked.

"Well she was only about 10 minutes behind schedule. She just didn't want to go to sleep. That is until I brought out my guitar and Quinn and me sang her a song." Puck assured Shelby.

"Wow, you guys did really good. I even see you cleaned up a bit. Thank you guys so much. So, how much money do you guys want? $20?" Shelby asked them getting her wallet out of her purse.

"We don't want your money Shelby. Beth needs that money for food and toys. You letting us see her and be with her for a night is payment enough. Trust me." Quinn and Puck told her.

"You guys are welcome any time. Just be sure to call." Shelby told them.

"Alright, we will. Thanks Shelby. Have a great night." Quinn said while Puck and her grabbed their stuff and then went out to their vehicles.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning babe." Puck said while he leaned down and kissed Quinn.

"Alright. Text me when you get home." Quinn told him while getting into her car.

"I will. I love you Q."

"Love you too."


	24. No!

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the next one, so I hope you enjoy them both! Please read and review!**

_Made it home, love you babe. -Puck_

Quinn recieved the text as soon as she got in the driveway of her house.

_Me too. Love you too! -Q_

Quinn walked into her house and neither her mom or her sister were downstairs.

"Mom? Frannie?" Quinn yelled but never got a response.

Then, the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Quinn spoke concerned.

"Hello, is this Quinn Fabray?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"Um, hello. We just wanted to contact you and tell you that your mother and sister are in the hospital."

"What?" Quinn replied with a scared tone and stood up from the chair.

"Just come to the hospital and we will explain everything when you get here."

"Alright. Thank you for the call. Goodbye." Quinn responded as she quickly hung up the phone and then ran towards the door grabbed her keys off of the table beside the door. She grabbed her jacket and then ran out the door.

Quinn quickly got into her car and drove as fast as she was legally allowed to. It was 10:00 and her mother and sister were at the hospital. Quinn pulled into the parking lot at the hospital and ran inside.

"Where are they?" Quinn asked the woman at the front desk.

"Who?"

"Frannie and Judy Fabray."

"They are on the 3rd floor."

Quinn nodded her head and thanked the lady and then she quickly got into an elevator and then she asked the lady at the desk on the 3rd floor which specific room that one or maybe both of them were in. They were both in room 350. Quinn jogged toward the room and then she found the doctor closing the door coming out of the door.

"Um hi, you must be Quinn."

"Yes, I am. You are..?"

"I'm Doctor Burke. I'm the one who spoke to you on the phone earlier." The woman replied to Quinn.

"Yes, so what's wrong?"

"Here take a seat." The doctor said motioning toward a chair near the room. They sat down and then the doctor looked at Quinn.

"Miss Fabray, your house was broken in to tonight. Your mother and your sister gave the people who broke in their purses but then the men shot them. It's pretty bad. Your neighbors called 911 since they heard the gunshots."

"No, no, no. This isn't happening. It's not happening!" Quinn said while she started shaking her head and was in denial.

"Yes, they are in that room if you want to go see them."

Quinn nodded her head and she continued to sit in her chair.

"I'm so sorry Miss Fabray, if there is anything I can do just call me into the room. Also, here is my card." Doctor Burke said as she handed her the card with her phone number on it.

"Thank you." Quinn spoke quietly and watched the doctor walk away.

Quinn slowly stood up and then walked toward the room. She slowly opened the door to find her mother and her sister hooked up to the machines and had breathing tubes in them. Quinn gasped and then she put her hand over her mouth.

"No, no, no, no!" Quinn yelled as she ran over to them and started to bawl.

"Why?!" Quinn exclaimed.

Quinn grabbed her mom's hand and then grabbed Frannie's hand.

"Why?" Quinn said while she was sobbing.

The only other sound in the room was the beeping of the monitor of their heart rates. That and Quinn's sobs were the only sounds in the room.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I had to write it because it came to me! :) Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
